ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Li-maximum Power
Li-maximum Power is the second episode of Kyle 10. It was first published on 16th November 2019. Plot In an alleyway, a rat scuttled along. Kyle watched it go and sighed, looking down at the Ultimatrix on his wrist. Kyle: I can't believe it's been two weeks since I got the Ultimatrix. It feels like only yesterday. Kyle remembered seeing something streak through the sky. At first he'd thought it was a shooting star, but he realised it was coming straight for him. He managed to get out of its path, and it created a crater where it landed. Kyle fell into the crater and found the Ultimatrix there. It clamped to his wrist and he was terrified at first, before discovering he could transform with it. Ever since he had decided to fight crime with it and save the world. While lost in his thought, something approached Kyle from behind. Kyle felt its presence and turned. Kyle: Who's there? Kyle was surprised to find a slimy green creature with multiple eyes. Kyle: What are you? Alien: I am one of the many Limax coming to invade this world. And you're the first of my victims! Kyle: Nope. Kyle fiddled with the Ultimatrix and went through a series of holograms, turning the dial until he found who he wanted. Kyle: Say hello to Eatle! Kyle pressed the dial down down and transformed into a large black beetle with a large mouth and a horn on his head. Eatle: Eatle! The Limax seemed shocked, then smirked. Limax: The all-powerful Omnitrix? In the hands of a human boy? Pathetic. The Limax's arm morphed into a stream of slime and pinned Eatle against the wall. Eatle squirmed to get free. Eatle: Let me go! Limax: As you wish! The Limax threw Eatle up in the air, and he crashed into the ground with force. Eatle groaned, then grabbed a chunk of the earth, devouring it in seconds. Limax: What kind of power is that? Eatle: The awesome kind. Eatle felt his horn grow with power from the energy and suddenly, a giant laser beam emerged from it and struck the Limax across the chest, making it tumble backwards into some stacked cardboard boxes. The Limax lay still on the floor, and Eatle grabbed it and tossed it into a nearby puddle. Limax: Agh! No, no! Agh! The Limax suddenly disintegrated into nothing, leaving Eatle alone. Eatle: What just happened? Eatle reverted into Kyle, and studied the puddle, where he saw only a small trace of the slime-being left. Kyle: Does this water contain some kind of chemical that caused the Limax to disappear? ... Meanwhile, Amelia Cliff was sat eating lunch at school. She sat alone in silence munching her cucumber sandwich. She couldn't stop thinking about the previous day... Flashback: Big Chill: Are you okay? Amelia: Yeah, i'm fine. Who are you? Big Chill: D-do you really want to know. Amelia nods. Big Chill: Alright, here goes. Big Chill presses the symbol on his chest and suddenly transforms into a human. A boy the same age as Amelia (13) with blonde hair and blue eyes. He has a strange watch on his wrist. Amelia: Who are you? Boy: I'm Kyle. And the way I turn into aliens is using this device. Kyle holds up the watch. Kyle: The Ultimatrix. With it, I have 10 alien heroes at my disposal. Keep this a secret between you and me. Please. See ya. Kyle transforms into Big Chill again and turns to leave, but Amelia grabs him. Amelia: Wait! Will I see you again? Big Chill: Maybe? Suddenly Big Chill turns intangible and his hand phases through Amelia's. Then he flies away. Amelia watches him majestically fly into the sunset. Amelia: Wow. I just met a hero. Flashback ends... Amelia: I wonder where he is now. Probably out somewhere fighting a big beast. Suddenly a group of tough-looking girls approached the table. The lead girl smirked when Amelia looked up at her. Tough Girl: Yo, Amelia. Amelia: What do you want, Elizabeth? Elizabeth: Oh nothing, just wondering what you're doing. Amelia: That's none of your business. Elizabeth: You owe me. Amelia: Excuse me? I owe you? Why? Elizabeth: You know all those alien creatures that keep saving people? I control them all, and I deserve money for helping the city. Amelia knew this was a lie. But she couldn't tell Elizabeth she knew who the aliens were. Kyle had said to keep it a secret. Amelia: Why should I owe you? A true hero wouldn't want money as a reward. Elizabeth: Just shut up and bring me all your money tonight at the park. Meet me at 7 sharp. And with that, Elizabeth and her band of thugs swaggered away to tell more lies. Amelia: I don't have any money. It's all saving in my account until i'm 18. ... Amelia tried to think of any way to pay Elizabeth money. She could pretend to be a poor girl on the street and beg for money. But that would be something criminals do. She could ask her parents? No. Her parents wouldn't give her money. What could she do? Amelia scraped up every piece of change she could find and count it up in her bedroom. Amelia: 58p? Is that all? That couldn't be it, surely. Amelia: I've got no other choice. It's the best I've got. ... It was night when Amelia arrived in the park. No one else was within view, and an eerie silence descended, except for a few chirping crickets. She walked around for a bit to find the girls, and found them by the lake. Elizabeth: You're 12 seconds late! Amelia: Sorry! It's not my fault! Elizabeth: Hand over the money. Amelia reluctantly held out her hand. Elizabeth stared and snorted. Elizabeth: Is that all? Seriously? I knew your family were poor but Jesus Christ! Amelia walked back slowly, but backed into one of Elizabeth's girls. The girl picked her up and threw her in the pond. Kyle, who had been walking around the park to think, saw this and got angry. Kyle: Let's see how they like it. Kyle pressed the Ultimatrix dial down and transformed into Humungousaur, roaring loudly. Humungousaur: Humungousaur! Elizabeth: What was that? Girl 1: I don't know. Girl 2: You think it was a bear? Elizabeth: Don't be ridiculous. Humungousaur: Exactly, don't be ridiculous. Everyone looked up and saw the hulking brown dinosaur above them. Elizabeth: No...no it can't be. Humungousaur roared loudly, then spun round. His tail whacked Elizabeth and her gang into the lake. Elizabeth screamed from the freezing temperature of the water. Humungousaur stretched out his hand and plucked Amelia out of the water. Humungousaur: Are you okay? Amelia: Yes, I am now. Elizabeth: Hey, why is that alien dude nice to Amelia and mean to us? I deserve respect! Humungousaur: Just shut up. Elizabeth did as she was told. Humungousaur put Amelia on her shoulder and carried her away. ... In the alleyway, Kyle and Amelia were sat around a bin, which had a nice blaze going on inside it. Amelia looked over at Kyle, who stared at the flames and said nothing. Amelia: Thanks for saving me back there. Kyle: No problem. Amelia sighed. This kid didn't seem like much of a talker. She tried to think of a conversation. Amelia: So...what were you doing in the park? Kyle: Well, I went there to think. Amelia: Think? About what? Kyle: Well, earlier today I was approached by a strange creature. Called itself a Limax. I battled it as Eatle, but as soon as I threw it into that puddle over there it just...vanished. Amelia: Maybe there was something contaminating the water. Kyle: Maybe. I'm not sure. Amelia: Do you not have any smart aliens. Kyle: Actually I do! Great idea! Kyle activated the Omnitrix and went through some holograms. Kyle: No, not Slapback. Not Big Chill. Definitely not Overflow. Ah, there he is! Kyle pressed down and transformed into an orange crab with an enormous head/shell. Kyle: Brainstorm! Amelia: What's this? A seafood salad? Brainstorm: I am in fact, you should know, a very superior species to your own. A cerebrocrustecean, with a thick, hard exo-skeleton and an enormous mental capacity. Amelia: So you're basically a cool alien. Brainstorm: Yes. Brainstorm scuttled across the alley to the puddle from earlier. He observed it. Brainstorm: Interesting. It appears the water has no sign of contamination. I do not see a solution to our problem. ???: You're the problem! Amelia and Brainstorm saw three Limax oozing towards them. Brainstorm: Kid, get out of here! Amelia: My name is Amelia, and i'm 13! I'm not a kid anymore. Brainstorm: Just scram! Amelia took cover behind a pile of junk and observed the confrontation from there. Limax 1: Well, well, well. What do we have here? A seafood salad? Brainstorm: You're not the first person to say that today. And to answer your question: I am Brainstorm! Brainstorm's forehead opened, splitting in two as it did so, revealing a large pink brain. A bolt of lightning came from it and struck the Limax. Two of them dodged, but the other was hit and sent flying. Limax 2: He proves to be an enemy. Get him! The two Limax ran towards Brainstorm, then extended their arms and attempted to punch him, but his massive brain caused a force field to materialise around him. It protected him from the attacks. Then it disappeared and he shot two more bolts of lightning. Each one hit a Limax, and they both landed on top of the first. However, when this happened, the limax seemed to merge together. Seconds later, a giant Limax was towering over Kyle and Amelia. It could barely fit in the alley. Brainstorm: This is quite a calamity. Suddenly Brainstorm reverted into Kyle. Kyle: No, not now! Amelia: Do we have a plan B? Kyle: Yep. Run! Kyle and Amelia ran out into the street, the giant Limax giving chase. Amelia: How do we stop this thing? Kyle: Well I could turn into Humungousaur and smash it, but the Ultimatrix is still recharging! Amelia: So what do we do? Kyle: Just keep running. I'll think of something. Amelia sighed. If only this Limax could disintegrate like the one in the puddle. That watery puddle. Watery. Water. That's it! Amelia: Kyle! I've just had an idea! Kyle: Yeah? Kyle leapt over a mailbox with amazing agility. Amelia: You know when you beat that Limax earlier? Kyle: In the puddle? Amelia: What if the puddle wasn't contaminated? What if water is the Limax's weakness? Kyle: Great idea, Amelia! Kyle hears a beeping sound, and is happy to know that the Ultimatrix has recharged. Kyle: One Overflow coming up! Kyle activates it, finding the right alien's hologram and slamming down. He transforms into a red metallic humanoid with tubes and gauntlets in his wrists. Overflow: Overflow! Overflow turned round and aimed his wrist at the Limax, then a gush of water came out and hit the Limax. The Limax screamed and fled. Amelia: We can't let that thing rampage out there! We need to stop it! Overflow: Yeah, hop on! Overflow put Amelia on his back, then aimed his wrists at the ground, before shooting. He then rocketed into the air via propulsion and raced after the Limax. Amelia enjoyed the feeling of wind whipping in her face and laughed. Overflow: Ugly at 7 o'clock! Overflow aimed one wrist at the Limax below and sprayed more water. It seemed to shrink slightly, but not disintegrate. Amelia: The water's not strong enough! We need more H20! Overflow: Hey Amelia, want me to show you another feature of the Ultimatrix? Amelia nodded eagerly. Overflow: Then here we go. Time to go ultimate! Overflow rotated the symbol on his chest so it was facing sideways and slammed down. Four clamps came out of it, and his body upgraded. A cannon emerged from each shoulder. His skin became a shiny purple. His head grew horns, and a tail emerged from his anus. His hands transformed into water cannons. Ult. Overflow: Ultimate Overflow! Ultimate Overflow landed on a building beside the Limax. He aimed his arms and cannons at it. Ult. Overflow: Bon voyage, sucker! Then an enormous tidal wave splashed down on the Limax, and it disintegrated right there, right then. Amelia: Wow, Ultimate Overflow is awesome! Ult. Overflow: I know right! (Reverts into Overflow) The Ultimatrix has plenty in store for us both. Amelia: So, are we friends? Kyle timed out, and Amelia held her hand out for him to shake. He stared at it for a while, before shaking it. Kyle: You can expect to see me quite often from now on. Amelia smiled and he smiled back. The day may have ended, but the adventure had only just begun. Major Events *Kyle and Amelia become official friends. *Eatle, Brainstorm and Overflow make their debuts. *Ultimate Overflow makes his debut. *The Limax make their debut. Characters *Kyle Upton *Amelia Cliff *Elizabeth (first appearance) *Elizabeth's gang (first appearance) Villains *Limax (first appearance) Aliens Used *Eatle (first appearance) *Humungousaur *Brainstorm (first appearance) *Overflow (first appearance; x2) *Ultimate Overflow (first appearance) Category:Episodes